Forever
by The Immune
Summary: Fluffy and cute two or three-shot. Pipabeth and femslash! AU
1. Chapter 1

I first saw Annabeth in kindergarten. Her long blonde hair flew around her face as the wind picked up. I just stared at her while her grey eyes were trained on the sky, as if she was daring it to come and fight her. After a few minutes, she just smiled gently, picked up her bag and went to meet her parents. Her mother, a world famous mathematician and author, shared her grey eyes but had black hair. Her dad, a professor of American and Military history, was tall and athletic with sandy, blonde hair and intense brown eyes.

As we grew older, she became more beautiful, intelligent and athletic. Annabeth was popular and I was not. I hid myself well with the crowd and admired her from afar. Many boys had asked her out, including her best friend, Percy and his arch-nemesis, Luke. She had turn down everyone single one of them for a reason that was unknown to the whole school. With my short, choppy hair and tan skin, I was very different from her appearance. I was in love with Annabeth and did every goddamn thing to hide it. Occasionally, she would glance at me and shoot me a smile but I would always blush and look down.

One day, there was a flyer pinned to the notice board. 'Auditions for new band in music room 112 after school . Bass player, lead singer and drummer needed'. I grinned and mentally fist pumped. I could play the bass and I could sing. When last period ended, I grabbed my stuff and hurried to room 112. Inside were roughly 15 kids sitting on and around the couches and 2 were standing on the stage. The two on the stage were the Grace twins. The girl, Thalia, had short and spiky hair with a very punk look to her. The guy, Jason, looked nothing like his twin except for their shared electric blue eyes. He had blonde hair and a small scar on top of his lip. These two were well known for being gay as Jason always held hands with Leo and Thalia was in love with her girlfriend Hazel.

'Okay peeps, let's get started!' Thalia said, a smirk forming on her face. The auditions went by and a few days later I got a call from Jason. 'Hey Piper,' he said, 'What do you think of being the lead and bass player?' 'THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!' I yelled across the phone. Jason chuckled and told me, 'Rehearsals are on Wednesday after school. Don't be late'. I thanked him and did a victory dance before going to bed. This was awesome! I was absolutely ecstatic and couldn't fall asleep.

When Wednesday came around, I walked to the music room, trying to contain my excitement by humming a song I had heard and tapping on my bass' cover.' Hey Piper!' Thalia greeted. I waved timidly and let a small smile spread across my lips. 'Awwww! Is wittle Pipey shy?' Thalia teased as grabbed her guitar and began tuning it. I blushed and took my bass out. It was a deep grey with green and silver swirls etched on it. The rest of the band stared at it in awe. Jason just stood there, his hands on top of the keyboard and jaw wide open. Nico's drumsticks fell out of his hands and on to the drums, making a loud crash. Thalia gaped and said 'Woaaaaaaah'. I squirmed uncomfortably and started strumming and singing the song I and been humming before.

_I'm bullet-proof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

By now, the whole band had recovered from it's shock and started playing along with me. This was amazing!

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV:

Today was just as boring as any other day. Several boys asked me out, hoping they would be the 'one' that I chose, but no one knew I had my heart set on someone else. She was perfect in every way and I didn't stand a chance with her. Piper McLean, the 'wallflower', blended in but I had noticed her straight away. Her choppy brown hair and multi-coloured eyes made her different but absolutely gorgeous. Every time I smiled at her she would look away but I never gave up. Still, I was afraid of her rejecting me. I knew Piper was in a few of my classes, but every time I stood up to talk to her, she would already be out the door.

Thalia, my best friend, new my about my infatuation with her and told me about her audition for their band. She told me Piper sung like an angel and rocked the bass. I couldn't wait till their first gig but I held it in. Eventually, Percy had found out as well because apparently, 'A best friend knows everything'. He took more time to adjust to me liking girls but it gave him a reason to why I rebuffed his attempts to ask me out. My romantic thoughts were purely based on Piper and nothing else. She was adorable but I knew that she was shy which was why all the guys that were busting to ask her out hadn't done it yet, afraid that they might scare her off.

Then boom, after school finished, I was walking to my locker when I heard a clear and melodious voice singing. I tiptoed up to the room and pressed my ear against the crack of the door. The singer had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard and it rang through the classroom. I quickly glanced through gap and saw Piper McLean, her eyes shut and swaying to the music that was coming through her headphones. I am pretty sure I gaped like a fish. This was the raw and talented McLean that I knew but she did so well to hide. I don't even know why she did it in the first place. I sat on the floor and put my head against the door. I listened to her sing until I heard footsteps, so I picked up my books and walked down the hall, like nothing happened.

* * *

_Haha, one or two more chapters left.._


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV:

Lately, Piper had forgotten all her worries, troubles and doubts. Music was her antidote and she just couldn't enough of it. Thalia would often bring Hazel to the practices and Piper would watch her sway to the music. Within this small period of time, which was 3 band practices or 2 weeks and 4 days, she realised that she was completely attracted to someones personality or the trust that I held in them, not sexually at all. She had spent 3 quarters of her time on the internet, trying to figure her identity and she had come across a website that helped her significantly.

Asexual.

That was her orientation. She wasn't exactly asexual, to be truthful, but more homoromantic. She had heard kids her age talk about how good sex was and how this guy was hot or that girl was cute but she had never really felt that urge that hormones triggered. She knew she wasn't a late bloomer because a sexual attraction to someone could start from really young.

Yesterday, a guy from her class had asked if she would go on a date with him after class had just finished. The whole class was tense from some reason that was beyond Piper's knowledge, **(A/N: Come on Piper, really?)**, and when she turned him down, Luke Castellan, a blonde jock who all the girls fawned over, stood up and and claimed that if he didn't get her number, his heart would be broken. Piper flushed red and mumbled out a 'sorry' which caused a look of surprise to wash over his face. She dashed out and stumbled into the emptiness of the hallways and took a exhaled.

Whew, dramatic.

**Can you guys suggest what song they should sing?**

**Thankees!**


End file.
